


Tell me that you know I could never get it wrong

by paradox_of_retaliation



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Maurizio resolve some issues (and tension) after the Italian GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you know I could never get it wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> None of this really happened, all lies because I am trash for this ship. ;u;

_”Okay Kimi, Seb is P2, Seb is P2. Hamilton P1 again. Rosberg retired so you are P5. That's good enough, the best you could do today. Better luck in Singapore!”_ Great. Thanks guys.

_”Maurizio wants to talk to you when he comes back. He's congratulating Seb so wait here.”_ It's not like I have anywhere else to be.

_”I am not angry with you. I'm disappointed in you.”_ I know. _”You were P2, everyone was expecting a podium from you and Seb today.”_ I know. _”Seb was the only one who delivered. This isn't good Kimi, today was your chance to show the tifosi that you deserve their support.”_ I know. _”P5 is still not a podium.”_ Of course it's not.

_”Hey, Kimi! P2! Maurizio said it was my best podium this yea- Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot... But P5 is good too! It's in the points!”_ Yeah, points. 10 is as good as 18.

_”Aren't you going to go to the briefing? You need to, everyone is waiting for you, Kimi.”_ No they're not. _”The team won't be happy if you don't show up.”_ They won't be happy even if I do. _”Where are you going? Should I tell them something? Kimi?”_ Just leave me alone.

~*~

Kimi stares at the ceiling of his room numbly, the day's events running through his head. The motorhome is silent at this time of Sunday. Almost everyone is still out in the garage or most likely in the post-race team briefing. That is where Kimi himself should be at the moment, if he is honest with himself; Stefania had tried to persuade him to go till the last minute.

He resolutely pushes that out of his mind though, he isn't in the right headspace to face everyone's disappointment and hear them praise Sebastian for his spectacular podium finish. It's not that he isn't happy for Sebastian either. No, he is very happy for his team mate, but he would have just wanted to be happy for himself, too.

He almost laughs out loud at how lame that sounds even in his head. He isn't even sure of what he told his team after the race. Maybe it was his own fault after all. Maybe he messed up, maybe it is his own fault that he is feeling like this and not celebrating on the podium with Sebastian as everyone had expected him to be. He wonders how his team still expects such high results from him after probably one of the most inconsistent seasons of his whole career.

Obviously Kimi knows the answer to that question already: Maurizio.

Kimi grits his teeth as Maurizio's words from after the race play through his head again. Maurizio has believed in him throughout the whole season, no matter how bad his results have been. He has kept the team believing in Kimi and done his best to cheer him up after every missed chance. 

_”I told you your time would come, you were fantastic out there!”_ Yeah, and my time lasted for one afternoon, Kimi thinks bitterly. Seeing the disappointment in the older man's eyes today was like a slap to the face after all the pride in them only the day prior. 

He had wanted to make Maurizio proud, show him he appreciates all the support and that now was his turn to say 'thank you' by first beating his team mate in qualifying and then getting on the podium at their home race. 

He had got Maurizio's hopes up and then failed him completely. All because he was too eager to get past Lewis and had lost his focus and jammed the car into anti-stall.

By the time he finally got himself moving, he was in last place and could feel his ears burn with shame as Dave's voice in the radio told him to just try his best to rise up through the field again.

A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut, forcing the unwelcome tears back and blinks hard before clearing his throat. ”Go away,” he calls to the person at the door, ”I'm not coming to the briefing.”

”Kimi, it's me,” Mark's voice sounds through the door, ”Open the door, I'm not here to rope you to the briefing, you must be feeling like shit.”

Kimi laughs humourlessly. ”How did you guess?”

Mark sighs and tries the door handle. ”Just open the door, I'll help you get back to the hotel without having to stop to talk to anyone. I have a car waiting near the back door, Stefania gave me the keys.”

Kimi sits up slowly and hops off the bed. He rubs his eyes one last time before reaching to unlock the door for Mark. ”Stefania?” he asks with a frown and steps aside for his physio, ”Why would she give you a car?”

”Well, she wouldn't,” Mark chuckles, going straight for Kimi's backpack in the corner of the room and picks it up. ”I had a little chat with Sebastian, he told me to tell you that you owe him by the way, and he asked Britta to get the keys from Stefania. So, here they are!” He dangles the keys in front of Kimi's face with a proud grin.

Kimi lets a small smile appear on his face too. ”I think I owe her more than Sebastian then, huh?”

Mark laughs and pats Kimi on the shoulder, handing him his backpack and steering him out of the still open door. ”I'm pretty sure that Sebastian just enjoys knowing he can help you out, I bet he has a chart for times he's done you a favour.”

Kimi snorts and makes a mental note to text Sebastian to thank him when he gets back to the hotel. The bastard better have saved him some champagne.

As they round a corner and head down the hallway to the back of the motorhome, Kimi turns to look at Mark suspiciously. ”Were you in the briefing? Did they tell you to come get me?”

”It's probably over by now.” Mark turns to look at him. ”Stefania told us you were being, and I quote, 'a stubborn _tonto_ ', and refused to listen to her. I went in for a while just so I could tell you what they said if you wanted to know.”

Kimi fiddles with the straps of his backpack. ”Was he mad?” he asks in a quiet voice.

”Maurizio?” Mark asks, getting a nod from Kimi in return. ”No, I don't think so. He didn't notice you were missing at first, only when he asked for you to tell what happened at the start.” He gives Kimi a soft smile. ”He looked worried, if you ask me. Worried about you.”

Kimi huffs and stops in front of the back door, waiting for Mark to open it with his keys. ”He said he was disappointed in me, he's not worried about me but me failing his team again.”

”It's your team too,” Mark points out, ”We're all a family here.”

”That didn't stop them from kicking me out once already,” Kimi mutters, ”You're only part of the family if you do well.”

Mark rolls his eyes. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, letting Kimi step out before closing it behind them. ”I hardly think that applies anymore. You especially should know it.”

Kimi frowns. ”What's that supposed to mean?”

”Don't try playing dumb with me Kimi, that might work on the media but I know you better than that,” Mark tuts. ”You know exactly what I meant.”

”I don't know what you're talking about.”

”Sure.” Mark unlocks the car for Kimi. ”Just get in and let's see if you can say that after you get out.”

Kimi quirks an eyebrow at his physio in confusion but the older man just smiles at him mysteriously and motions for him to stop stalling. He shrugs and goes to open the passenger seat door but Mark stops him, confusing Kimi even more.

”No, you have to sit in the back. The windows are tinted so no one will see in. If you sit in the front everyone will see you.”

Well, Kimi can't really argue with that; Mark does have a point. He'd rather not be seen by anyone before Singapore but even avoiding people just for tonight would be a luxury since he is pretty sure Stefania will hunt him down first thing in the morning. 

He nods at Mark in thank you and moves to open the backseat door instead, throwing his backpack inside and climbing in after it. 

Only there is already someone in the car.

”What the-”

”Enjoy the drive!” Mark calls from outside and slams the door shut behind Kimi, and before he can even consider getting out, there's the sound of the door clicking as Mark locks it again. Kimi is too busy staring at his companion to really register it though.

Maurizio raises his hand in an awkward wave. ”Kimi.”

”Why are you here? Why-” He gets interrupted by Mark climbing in to the driver's seat and closing the door. Kimi turns to glare at him accusingly. ”Mark, what the fuck is this? You promised to help me _avoid_ everyone!”

”Yeah... I might have lied about that,” Mark says, smiling apologetically. ”But you wouldn't have got into the car if you knew he was going to be here. So we came up with a little plan.”

Kimi looks between the two. ”You came up with this together?! And did-”

”Stefy, Sebastian and Britta knew about this too,” Maurizio affirms. ”This was actually Sebastian's idea.”

Kimi wants to slap himself. Of course, that's what Mark had meant when he told him that he owed Sebastian. ”But he doesn't- Mark doesn't-” Kimi motions at his physio who looks at him in amusement. ”They don't _know_!” Kimi exclaims finally, feeling utterly confused.

Mark chuckles from the the front of the car. ”Oh, we know. I told you outside, didn't I?”

Kimi gapes at him, not knowing what to say to that. It can't be true, can it? No one else could possibly know anything about _that_. They hadn't told anyone, that's what they had agreed on.

Maurizio glances at Kimi and decides that the discussion between all three of them is over for now. He waves his hand at Mark. ”You can close the partition now and start driving. I'll discuss the rest with just Kimi.”

Mark nods in the rearview mirror and presses a button on the dashboard to raise the partition between them. This snaps Kimi out of his daze. 

”Hey! What are you doing? I'm not sitting back here with him! Let me out! Mark!” He tries yanking on the door handle but to no avail, it's not budging.

Mark gives Kimi one last grin in the rearview mirror. ”Have fun! But not too much!” he quips just before the partition closes and Kimi's retort gets muffled by the wall.

”Fuck,” Kimi groans, slamming his hand on the partition, resolutely ignoring Maurizio. ”Mark! I know you can hear me! Open the fucking door!”

”He really can't hear you,” Maurizio states calmly, ”The wall is soundproof.”

Kimi's head snaps around and he glares at the older man. He gives one last weak hit on the partition before slumping back in the seat with a huff. As he hears Mark start the engine he sighs in defeat and reaches for his seatbelt just to have something to do. The distraction surprisingly doesn't last that long though and a heavy silence falls between them.

He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to hear more details about how he was a disappointment and how he let everyone down; Maurizio had said more than enough earlier that day. 

He'd almost rather be walking through the paddock, doing his best to ignore the possible boos he'd receive from the tifosi. He figures he'd deserve _that_ but this is just unreasonable.

Maurizio watches Kimi with some concern. He wants to reach over and touch him but thinks better of it after seeing how tense the younger man looks now that they've been left alone in the backseat. Instead he shuffles closer, as far as his own seatbelt will allow, and clears his throat. 

”Kimi?” The younger man flinches and Maurizio feels a small pang in his chest. He really needs to stop giving any kind of feedback when he is still mad about disappointing results and can't think straight. He has said hurtful things about Kimi too many times this season already. ”Please look at me. I want to see your face when I'm talking to you.”

Kimi gives an almost inaudible sigh and reluctantly turns his head to face Maurizio. Holding eye contact proves to be more difficult than he had initially thought though and he has to look away again almost immediately. 

”What?” he asks hoarsely, staring at the closer partition. He sniffs quietly and wills himself not to tear up.

Maurizio exhales softly. _”Mi amore, per favore, perdonami.”_

Kimi cringes but turns his head back around nonetheless. ”I told you not to call me that.”

Maurizio gives him a soft smile. ”It got you to look at me again, I think you like it,” he teases lightly.

Kimi flushes despite himself but remains stubborn, merely staring back at the older man and refusing to answer. He knows Maurizio will not stay quiet for long – he never does.

True to his form, Maurizio breaks the silence again not long after. ”Do you forgive me?”

Kimi bites his lip. ”Do you really mean it?”

”I do, of course I do!” Maurizio assures. ”I spoke without thinking again, you know how I am.” He has to resist the urge to touch Kimi again and continues, ”I've told everyone I am happy about your race, that you were fantastic on Saturday and that today was unfortunate but we're a team and we fail together. 5th place isn't a failure, you were overtaking like a true champion!”

Kimi allows his lips to spread into a small smile and is pleased to see Maurizio's own smile widen when he notices. He slowly reaches for Maurizio's bigger hand, feeling a warmth travel up his arm when the older man meets him halfway and interlocks their fingers together.

”Tell me,” Maurizio starts, giving Kimi an encouraging look. He hopes that it'll ease the pressure off the younger man and he'll be more willing to talk about this. ”What really happened at the start? You said it was the second clutch?”

The smile drops off Kimi's face instantly. He ducks his head and his hold on Maurizio's hand goes lax. Maurizio almost regrets bringing the matter up but he knows they need to talk about it sooner or later. He would rather do it now and then be done with it so he doesn't need to pester Kimi about it more than necessary; the Finn clearly isn't overjoyed about the topic.

Kimi swallows hard and shrugs. ”I don't know,” he says honestly, ”I thought I did everything right.”

”What makes you say that?” Maurizio prods gently, leaning forward in an attempt to catch Kimi's eye.

Kimi shrugs again but remains silent.

Maurizio sighs and sets his other hand on top of Kimi's, holding the younger man's hand between his own reassuringly. ”We saw you pressing the buttons on tv. It looked like you were struggling?”

Kimi lifts his head to meet Maurizio's gaze before averting his eyes to a spot just over Maurizio's shoulder. ”Something like that,” he mumbles, furrowing his brow. Maurizio stays quiet, waiting for Kimi to elaborate. ”I haven't been in front in two years. I _really_ wanted to pass Hamilton and- and I was so nervous about getting the start right my finger maybe slipped on the second clutch.”

Maurizio nods in understanding. He and the team had suspected something along those lines, too. He hums in thought, ”Well... Okay. We will just have to practice the procedure more.”

Kimi raises an eyebrow at Maurizio. ”Why are you so calm? I thought you're disappointed in me? You said so earlier. You don't need to lie, I made a mistake again and let the team down.”

”Forget everything I said before this.” Maurizio gives Kimi's hand a squeeze, feeling relieved that Kimi is still allowing this. ”I am not disappointed in you” he stresses, ”Not because you made a mistake. You're human, these things happen. I'm disappointed because I wanted you to win, you deserve to experience a win in Italy in front of all the _tifosi_.”

”There's always next year, huh?” Kimi chuckles hopefully, giving Maurizio's hand a squeeze back. ”Maybe it will be my last win in Formula 1.”

Maurizio shakes his head with a tender smile. ”You'll have many more. This year and the next. I believe in you, Iceman.”

_Ah, there it is again._

Hearing his nickname from Maurizio's mouth always makes Kimi want to lean in for a kiss and this time is no different. Unfortunately his seatbelt doesn't agree with him and prevents any further movement. He frowns down at it, annoyed, and attempts to lean closer again but with no better results.

Maurizio laughs at him. ”What are you doing?”

Kimi lets go of Maurizio's hand to fumble for the clasp of his seatbelt. ”Trying to kiss you,” he mumbles. ”My seatbelt is in the way.”

Maurizio watches on fondly as Kimi struggles with the seatbelt without much success. He seems fine to Maurizio now: no signs of the earlier tenseness or uneasiness at all. But then again, Kimi was always fast to get over things, Maurizio of all people knows that. 

When it becomes apparent that Kimi's seatbelt isn't going to cooperate with him, Maurizio takes pity on the younger man and unclasps his own belt before moving closer to help free his increasingly more frustrated lover.

”Let me do it, _fragolino_ ,” he chuckles, gently batting Kimi's hands away and unclasping the belt in one simple movement. He earns a slightly annoyed look from the Finn for making it look so easy.

”I don't even want to know what you just called me,” Kimi murmurs as he grabs hold of the front of Maurizio's suit jacket and pulls him closer until their noses are touching. He presses a sweet, simple kiss against Maurizio's mouth and grins at him. ”I deserve a proper one for 5th place, don't you think?”

Maurizio chuckles and reaches up to craddle Kimi's head between his hands. Yes, Kimi was going to be fine. 

They brush their lips together softly at first, making both of them tingle pleasantly and crave for more contact. Maurizio is the one who pushes his mouth against Kimi's more firmly, beckoning him to respond and delighting in the soft hum of pleasure Kimi makes when they open their mouths to deepen the kiss. 

Maurizio can feel Kimi's eyelashes tickle his cheek as they press even closer, a telltale sign that Kimi is enjoying what they're doing; the younger man's eyelids always seem to flutter when he gets excited, a thing Maurizio had picked up on very early in their relationship.

Encouraged by this, he lets the fingers of his other hand push into Kimi's hair and grip gently, pulling his head back to freely trail his mouth down his chin and along his jaw to his ear. He bites down gently on Kimi's earlobe, giving it a suckle and blowing cool air against the wet skin to feel Kimi shiver against him.

”Stop huffing in my ear,” Kimi chuckles, nudging Maurizio to get him to lift his head up. ”I need your mouth up here.”

He slips his arms around Maurizio's neck the moment they're face to face again and pulls him closer to catch his mouth in another kiss, sucking harshly on his lower lip to pull a groan out of Maurizio. He smirks against Maurizio's mouth and presses forward, pushing Maurizio back in the process until he's almost climbing in the older man's lap.

The heated kisses have them so distracted they don't notice the car stop. Nor do they hear the driver's door open and close as Mark gets out. It's only as Kimi's door opens behind them that it dawns on them that they are infact not in the privacy of their hotel room, but the backseat of a car. A car that has suspiciously stopped moving.

”What did I say about not having too much fun?”

Kimi's eyes snap open and he practically wrenches his mouth away from Maurizio who blinks up at him sluggishly. He doesn't seem at all bothered that Kimi's physio just caught them kissing in the car.

They climb out sheepishly, trying to act as unfazed as possible as they subtly wipe their mouths and smooth down their clothes. 

Maurizio hands Kimi his backpack that had been forgotten on the floor, smiling at him adoringly and causing Kimi to flush slightly. He fakes a cough to hide it but he knows Maurizio isn't buying it by how pleased he looks with himself. Kimi hates that look a little.

Their little bubble gets burst again by Mark groaning, ”You didn't even have your seatbelts on! Unbelievable! What if I had crashed?”

Maurizio pats Mark on the shoulder. ”But you didn't,” he points out helpfully, ”I trust you've had a great driving instructor.” He flashes a grin at Kimi who rolls his eyes in amusement.

Mark shakes his head before he turns to Kimi and gives him a stern look. ”If I let you go to his room you better promise to be ready in time to leave in the morning. _In your own room._ I'm not coming looking for you in his!”

Kimi just snorts and waves his hand dismissively, giving Maurizio a nudge to get him to follow him into the hotel.

Mark crosses his arms. ”I'm serious!”

”Yeah, yeah!” Kimi calls over his shoulder right before disappearing into the hotel lobby, Maurizio right at his heels.

~*~

Maurizio can feel the sun shining on his face and he burrows further into his pillow in an attempt to escape it. He is still in the wonderful place between asleep and awake and he'd rather fall asleep for a few more hours.

Or at least that was the plan.

”You called me a little strawberry?!”

Maurizio jolts a little in surprise at the sudden noise, his eyes snapping open. His heart is hammering in his chest and his eyes slowly focus on his surroundings, locating the source of the disturbance.

”Why are you awake?” he mumbles sleepily, watching through half-lidded eyes as Kimi frowns at his phone, sitting up against the headboard.

”You called me a fucking strawberry!” Kimi exclaims again. He drops his phone onto the bed unceremoniously and directs an annoyed look down at Maurizio.

Maurizio yawns. ”What are you talking about, _mi amore_?”

Kimi huffs at the use of the petname. ”Stop calling me weird things.”

Maurizio chuckles and stretches languidly. ”You didn't mind yesterday. You enjoyed it,” he murmurs, reaching to squeeze Kimi's thigh under the covers, trailing his fingers up and down the soft skin.

”Shut up,” Kimi laughs, pinching Maurizio's hand. He settles back under the covers, dropping his head down onto the edge of Maurizio's pillow and shuffling closer until the older man can wrap his arm around his waist and pull him into a warm embrace.

Kimi hums contently, pressing a kiss to Maurizio's neck and closing his eyes to enjoy the simple pleasure of being close to his lover. He wraps his own arm around Maurizio's back and starts tracing illegible patterns into his skin with his fingers, smiling to himself when the older man makes a pleased noise and squeezes his arm around Kimi's waist.

Kimi lifts his head to look up at Maurizio. ”Um, I should leave soon,” he whispers, not wanting to disturb the tranquil mood. ”I told Mark I'd be ready.”

Maurizio drops a kiss to his hair. ”I know,” he whispers back. ”Just stay a little longer.”

”Okay,” Kimi concedes and closes his eyes. ”Don't let me fall asleep.”

Maurizio only hums in answer, his own eyes having slid shut, too.

~*~

They wake up two hours later to Kimi's phone ringing.

Kimi groans and pulls the covers over his head, trying to block the infuriating jingle out. Maurizio blinks himself awake groggily and leans up on his elbow to peer over Kimi at the flashing phone on the bedside table.

He glances down at the hump of covers next to him and shakes it gently. ”Kimi?” As expected he doesn't get an answer and carefully reaches over Kimi to grab the phone and answer it himself.

”Hello?”

”Kimi, where the hell are you? I told you to be ready! I knew you wouldn't listen, I knew it!”

Maurizio checks his watch and cringes. It's already 11 in the morning. ”Good morning, Mark,” he answers sheepishly.

There's a silence at the other end for a second. ”Maurizio?”

”Yes, it's me.”

”...He's still sleeping, isn't he? He's in your room?”

Maurizio laughs apologetically. ”He is. Sorry.”

”No, it's okay,” Mark sighs. ”Just- try to get him up, okay? I'll pack his things in his room.”

~*~

”There's no use glaring at me,” Maurizio tells Kimi as he takes a sip of the coffee he'd ordered from room service. ”You should have got up earlier.”

”You asked me to stay,” Kimi argues, rummaging through the pile of their clothes for his boxers. 

Maurizio had forced him out of bed and straight into a cold shower to wake him up not more than 15 minutes ago wihtout so much as a kiss or a 'good morning' and now he's wet and shivering with only a towel wrapped around himself and glaring daggers at the side of Maurizio's face. The older man is sipping his hot coffee and smirking at Kimi, still under the covers.

”Why do you get to stay in bed but I get kicked into an ice cold shower?” Kimi grumbles, giving up on his search for his underwear because they are certainly not in the pile.

”Because Mark told me to make sure you get up,” Maurizio reasons, taking another sip of his coffee. ”It's not like I want to make you leave.”

Kimi's glare softens a little. ”I know.”

Maurizio sets his cup down on the breakfast tray and pats the bed next to him. ”Come here. You only need to get dressed so there's no hurry.”

”Are you trying to trick me into staying again?” Kimi chuckles and pads over, settling comfortably against Maurizio's side and accepting his own coffee cup.

The older man grins at him. ”Maybe.”

~*~

”That's the third time he's called,” Maurizio states, voice hoarse, unconsciously slowing down as he listens to the loud ringing of Kimi's phone once again.

”Just ignore it,” Kimi groans, impatiently squirming under the old man.

”Maybe you should answer it?”

”For fuck's sake,” Kimi curses under his breath and grabs the phone, turning it off as fast as possible and throwing it onto the floor. ”Now start moving again,” he growls, wrapping his legs around Maurizio and pulling him closer against himself.

Maurizio feels a wave of heat wash over him at Kimi's ferocious tone and obeys eagerly.

~*~

”I wish you didn't have to go,” Maurizio sighs, handing a shirtless Kimi his Ferrari shirt and watching him put it on. ”I could have driven you home.”

”Yeah,” Kimi sighs back, grabbing his cap off the desk and seting it onto his head. He gives Maurizio an apologetic look. ”But if I cancel now Mark will kill me. I already made him wait this long.”

Maurizio nods, leaning agains the wall and watching Kimi collect his phone and room key. He understands, he really does, but that doesn't make letting the younger man go after every race weekend any easier.

”Are you sure you're okay? It doesn't hurt?” he asks in concern, trying to see if the younger man's movements betray any signs of pain. They had been careful, they always are, but he still worries.

Kimi laughs and walks over to plant a kiss to Maurizio's cheek. ”I'm fine. You treat me with silk gloves.”

Maurizio raises an eyebrow in confusion at the weird expression but doesn't get the chance to question Kimi about it before he is being pulled down into a proper kiss, feeling the brim of Kimi's cap press against his forehead softly.

_”Ti amo,”_ Kimi whispers after they've pulled away, both slightly breahtless and buzzing with warmth.

Maurizio smiles widely at Kimi's use of his mother tongue. _”Ti amo anch'io, fragolino.”_

Kimi purses his mouth. ”Okay, tell me, why do you keep calling me 'a little strawberry'?”

Maurizio laughs and presses one more kiss to Kimi's mouth. ”Your clothes are red and you are little. Also your face is red most of the time we're together.”

Kimi blushes a delightful shade of red at the answer and Maurizio reaches to brush Kimi's warm cheek with his thumb. 

”Yes, just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after Monza because I had to get my feelings out and it literally took me two weeks to finish it (which is still the shortest time I've spent working on a fic jfc) so I'd appreciate even getting just one comment?? 
> 
> The title comes from the translated lyrics of 'Grande amore' by Il Volo because, yes, I am also Il Volo trash. I found different versions of the translations so I'm not 100% sure if it's right but this version fit the fic the best so I chose it. Also I've studied Italian so I'm not a total novice and I did google everything in the fic to make sure but if there were mistakes I apologise!


End file.
